


Unspoken

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, episode AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Dead End always said they were going to deactivate. Breakdown has never hated him more for it than he does in this moment.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.

_We're all going to deactivate._

That was Dead End's motto. But morbid as it was, it made Breakdown feel a bit better. Because they were _all_ going to deactivate, so he wouldn't be left alone in a world that was out to get him. 

Until, of course, the world was _literally_ out to get them. 

It was supposed to be a simple battle but, somehow, it turned into everyone for himself. 

Autobots versus Autobots, Decepticons against Decepticons… and, slowly, all were falling to the hate-ruled craziness. 

Breakdown is whimpering quite loudly, but he can still hear the taunts and snarls of his fellow Stunticons outside his force-field, struggling to crack it and get to him, as mad as the rest of creatures all around them. 

Then, Wildrider elbows Drag Strip, and they turn against each other, clawing and punching and trying with all their might to deactivate their own brother. 

Motormaster isn't with them, he's off somewhere to smash Autobots. 

So, that just leaves Dead End. 

Breakdown can feel his force-field weaken and weaken and— 

As soon as it breaks, he loses his mind. 

Only to recover it with a flash, the pain of his damaged frame not too far behind. 

There are mechs around him, all damaged in some way, and looking confused as to what happened. 

But, for once, Breakdown can see no one is staring at him. 

In a mix of relief and pain, he lets his frame fall to his knees – into a puddle of Energon. 

Somewhat numb, he looks up, and horror makes his spark stop pulsing. 

Because the Energon is Dead End's. 

The Gestalt bond is thrown open with a plea for help, and he can feel his other brothers all tense and worry, but the pessimist mech keeps his end firmly blocked. 

So, Breakdown crawls to his side and clenches a limp servo between his and tries to find what is leaking so badly, only to see the Energon is flowing from all possible seams. 

His internals have been… wrecked… 

As if the white and blue Stunticon had used his destructive vibrations on his own brother. 

Dead End clenches his servos softly, and, despite the pain and fear— _I don't want to deactivate_ —he still manages to give him a tiny smile— _I don't blame you._

With that expression on his faceplate, his visor goes black and his color scheme turns gray. 

_We're all going to deactivate._

In his grief, Breakdown can only think _traitor._

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> From the prompts **Breakdown: Betrayal** and **Dead End: Broken Promise**.
> 
> Obviously, this is an AU of the G1 episodes _The Return of Optimus Prime_ (and yes, I know there are inconsistences because I haven't seen them in years, so, if you want, you can just say it's about an outbreak of the Hate Plague instead).


End file.
